


Hooked On A Feeling

by writesstuff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Reader Insert, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 18,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesstuff/pseuds/writesstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haikyuu!! requested drabbles</p><p>Generally xReaders, with the occasional pairings.</p><p>Newest chaps:<br/>Takedaxstudent!reader pt 3<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tsukishima kei/reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki's a jealous lil dork. You're awkward.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi stared at you from afar. Yamaguchi looked to Tsukishima and said, “You should just ask her out.”

“Shut up.” 

“Sorry, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi turned back to look at you, a junior member of the student council, who was working on homework, enjoying the sun from under a tree. “She seems nice, though, so if she says no, you know she’ll be nice about it.” 

Tsukishima looked down at Yamaguchi, a glare on his face. “I’m not going to confess to her.” 

“Why not? If she says no, you can just pretend you were teasing,” Yamaguchi replied, pouting his lips. “Go on, I’ll wait here.” 

“I’m not going to confess to her. She’ll say no, and I’m not going to be humiliated.” Tsukishima said with a scoff, though his gaze never left you, who so innocently was left studying by yourself. A breeze picked up, ruffling your hair and notes, causing you to flail about your perch under the tree, catching flyaway papers. 

A paper you hadn’t been able to catch made its lazy way towards the two, the shorter of the them scrambling to pick it up. Yamaguchi held it out to Tsukishima, a grin on his face as he thrust it into his chest. “Go give this back to her and be her hero!” he said, smacking the blond on the back, making him stumble forward. 

Tsukishima turned a sharp glare at Yamaguchi but kept his trek to you across the court. He grumbled to himself, “Spending too much time with Tanaka…” As he stopped in front of you. 

You looked up, blinked against the sun and shielded your eyes. “Oh, hello, Tsukishima-san,” you said, pleasantly surprised. 

He looked down at you, a frown etched into his face. He briefly wondered how you knew his name, but dismissed it as he held out the paper and said, “Hello, _____-san.” 

Feeling rude for continuing to sit, you scrambled to your feet and took the paper, scanning over it in confusion. It was an important part of your math notes. Your eyes widened and you looked up at Tsukishima with a smile. “Thank you, Tsukishima-san, I would’ve been lost without this,” you said as you bowed briefly. 

He couldn’t stop the words, “So you’re too stupid to do homework without your notes?” 

You froze, blinked, then laughed. “Um, I guess?” 

You fidgeted as he sighed. “Sorry.” 

Blinking in surprise, you beamed, not noticing his flush as he looked away from you. “It’s okay! I know how you’re always teasing,” you replied, rocking on the balls of your feet. 

“How could you possibly know that?” He asked, scoffing and crossing his arms. 

“We’re in the same class; I sit two seats away from you. I’m not deaf or blind, Tsukishima-san,” you said with a pout as you crossed your arms to mimic him. 

He internally panicked, not wanting you to have any bad feelings regarding him. “Sorry.” 

The second sorry in as many seconds as the two of you had been talking shocked you out of your annoyance, “It’s okay!” You only scolded yourself minutely at being overly eager in forgiving him. 

“I’m just…” He struggled with admitting anything of the sort, “Nervous.” The word left a bad taste in his mouth and he wondered briefly if this was even worth it. Surely you would reject him and he would be left with nothing but his broken pride. 

Your own nerves amplified 10-fold at that. “A-ah? Why?” You had always been aware of him in class, had even gone to some of his games, and had grown to admire him from afar. Afar, because you never thought he would acknowledge you as anything more than a student council member at best, and a classmate at least. 

“Yamaguchi made me come over here,” he said, turning a quick glare at his awaiting friend. 

“Ah…” You deflated slightly. His shy friend. “So…was there more than just giving my notes back?” You asked. 

He cleared his throat. “W-well,” he mentally cursed at himself. “I was told to come say that…I like you, please go on a date with me.” He bowed slightly, and stopped breathing for what seemed like an eternity, waiting for your answer.

You looked from him, to an overly eager Yamaguchi behind him, and back to him as you finally asked, “Is this from you, or Yamaguchi?” 

He straightened and looked at you in confusion. After watching you for a minute, he made a noise and said, “Yamaguchi,” despite the lead dropping in his gut. 

Your shoulders sagged, he thought in relief, you felt defeat. After sucking up the nerve, you said, “Right, um…” as you pointed to Yamaguchi and edged around him to go to his friend. When Yamaguchi looked at you in confusion, you quickly nodded your head to him in greeting, pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and said, “Sorry, I like someone else,” and then ran back to Tsukishima, gathered your things, pausing briefly to bow to him and leave lest you start looking even more pathetic than you already did, with your overly faked cheer. 

Tsukishima stared at the scene as it unfolded and couldn’t help the flare of jealousy as you kissed his best friend’s cheek. Yamaguchi’s entire face was red as he approached. “What just happened?” he squeaked. 

“She likes you, doesn’t she?” He asked with an eyebrow twitch, mask of indifference slotted perfectly in place. He couldn’t actually be mad with Yamaguchi, it was not his fault that his crush liked his best friend and not him. 

Still, he _was_ mad. 

“Ah, Tsukki! She-.” 

“I don’t care,” he said, cutting off Yamaguchi and walking away. He walked home alone. 

Despite ‘not caring’, he took great care in avoiding both you and Yamaguchi. 

Avoiding you was easy, all he had to do was arrive just before the bell rang and ignore you during classes. Harder to do when you were the class representative and would often be called upon. Even harder when you kept sending Yamaguchi these pitiful looks whenever you were in front. 

Avoiding Yamaguchi was harder, as they had their desks right beside each other, volleyball practice, and Yamaguchi’s unwavering persistence at talking to him. 

It took Yamaguchi the whole weekend and following week to confront him, but he managed it as they both arrived to class from opposite ends of the hall. Yamaguchi caught him before he could enter the class and said, “Tsukki, you idiot!” 

Tsukishima glared at his friend. “You’re the one who told me to go confess to her and here she is, liking _you_ , so _sorry_ if I’m a little mad,” he sneered.

Yamaguchi gave him a fondly exasperated look, which only heightening Tsukishima’s annoyance. “You idiot. She said she liked someone else when she came over to me.” 

A small jolt hit him and he scoffed. “Well good for whoever that person is,” he scoffed. “Probably an idiot.” 

Yamaguchi smacked his forehead and was about to say something along the lines of ‘You _are_ an idiot’ but the bell cut him off. 

The teacher didn’t look impressed at their tardiness, sending them back out into the hall. 

You walked passed them, with a wave, into the class, but was treated the same and forced to stand outside with them. 

“Little miss representative didn’t get special treatment?” Tsukki asked, smirking down at you. 

You gave him an annoyed look, self-aware enough to know that you were still hurt over your hopes being dashed and then blatantly ignored, even though you had tried letting Yamaguchi down easily. “No, I didn’t, and I’d appreciate the sarcasm toned down a bit, Tsukishima,” you bit out. 

He smirked. 

You turned away from him and stubbornly refused to even acknowledge the two. 

Tsukishima regarded your back before turning back to Yamaguchi and raising an eyebrow at him. Yamaguchi shrugged his shoulders. 

—- 

It was your turn to avoid the duo. The less you seen of the boy you had to reject, and less of the boy you actually liked, the better, you figured. So you threw yourself into your schoolwork and student council work. 

Your friends were getting worried, but didn’t try to push you into things. Until it came to going to a practice volleyball game. 

“Come on, ____-chan~!” your best friend, Mikasa, goaded. “We always go to the games here.” 

“No, I think I’ll stay here and finish this essay,” you said, stubbornly sitting in the same spot under the tree. 

She sighed. “Why? I thought you loved cheering the boy’s team on,” she said with a whine, falling to sit beside you. 

“Ugh.” You pressed your face closer to the paper on your lap and shook your head. “I went to cheer on one boy and now I’m not going to.” 

You didn’t notice said boy had paused in his trek to the gym with some of his team. Tanaka and Nishinoya listened keenly, despite Yamaguchi pleading with them to keep going. They grabbed him, covered his mouth, and shushed him to continue listening. 

“So what if Tsukishima doesn’t like you!” You winced. “You can still cheer on…um…Kageyama! Or Kinoshita!” Mikasa said desperately. 

You had looked up at that to dismiss the notion and froze at seeing Tsukishima and co. “No…um…” 

Tanaka and Nishinoya looked at Tsukishima in shock, mouths gaping open as he looked away, a light flush covering his cheeks. Yamaguchi even looked surprised, before he started beaming. 

“Besides!” Mikasa laid her head on your shoulder. The four boys were staring straight at the two of you, waiting for her to continue. “It’s not your fault he’s dumb.” Tanaka laughed with Nishinoya, shoving Tsukishima’s shoulders in jest. “It’s not like it’s a huge secret you like h-.” 

“Shut up, Mikasa.” You said, once the mortification finally settled. Tsukishima seemed to make his mind up and took a step forward. She followed your stare and covered her mouth, face going redder than yours. 

“Sorry, ____!” she squeaked, and you had to try not to die of embarrassment as his team had dragged him away from approaching you. She still covered her face and said, “You’re right, let’s do our English homework.” 

You sighed, looking at her and taking pity on her and her unacknowledged senpai-crush on Ennoshita. “Come on, we’ll go,” you said with a heaving sigh. “I need to stop taking one for the team,” you added as you pulled her to her feet. 

She beamed, “Thanks, ____-chan!” she said as she hugged you and then proceeded to drag you to the gym. 


	2. Kozume kenma/reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma tries to show you a new game.

You squinted at the game, tilting your head to the side. “So what do we even do? It’s a zombie apocalypse, so we survive? But what do we do to survive? Is this…Zoe going to start repopulating with…who’s the guy with the leather vest?”

Kenma stared at you. He looked back at the screen. “Francis?” 

“Yeah, him.” 

“Uh, no…” He watched as you shot a boomer from close range and sighed as he started shooting the horde approaching. “You have to push the boomer away before you shoot,” he said, showing you the button to push as he pushed at zombies trying to attack you while you were covered in bile. 

“Oh, okay!” You pushed a few zombies away and nodded resolutely. He gave you a slightly amused look as he turned to look at the screen. 

A smoker caught your character with its tongue, making you squeak in surprise, but Kenma was there in a flash, hitting you with his gun and shooting the smoker after you fell back to the ground. 

You gave a relieved sigh, “Thanks.” You grinned and nudged his shoulder, “My hero,” you added teasingly, watching his face turn pink. 

Your character stayed close to his, but eventually you wandered too far ahead, and before he could say not to, you walked up to a witch. He sighed as both you and the witch screamed as she clawed you to death, and he was too far away to help you in time. 

You had your face covered. “What the hell was that?” You whined, rubbing your eyes. 

“A witch.” 

“Why was she crying?! I thought she was a survivor or something!” You pouted as you clenched the controller in your hands. 

“She’s still got some humanity in her, which allows her to know what she is, and that’s why she cries,” he explained. 

“What about that dude who explodes with the puke or whatever?” 

“Bile. I’m not sure what his story is…or the smokers…or the hunters,” he said as you opened your mouth to ask more questions. 

“Oh…” You puffed out a gust of air. “Are there any more levels to this game?” You asked, looking at the paused screen. 

“We could play with other people?” he looked at you for confirmation, to which you only shook your head. 

“I don’t want to bring your average down…” you flashed him a grin. “Can we play Mario Kart? Or Smash? Or…um…” you couldn’t think of any other games you knew. “I wanna play some Pokemon,” you said as he waited for you to make up your mind. 

He nodded slightly as he pulled out his DS. You had to go to your bag and retrieve yours. “D’you wanna link up and battle?” he asked. 

You nodded enthusiastically. He lifted his arms and opened his legs, allowing you to slip in to lean against him, before he rested his DS atop your head as you slouched, holding yours level with your face. 

“I hope you know, my Pokemon adore me and I will not lose,” you said, a feigned haughtiness to your voice. 

“ _I_ adore you but you’re still going to lose.” You had froze, and the silence stretched, so you looked up to see him looking away from his game with a flush on his cheeks. 

You grinned and hid your face behind your screen.


	3. Kozume kenma/reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Kenma go to a con.

After school, you had run up to Kenma, holding up the tickets you bought the day before, after having to skip school to line up for them. You bounced excitedly, watching him for his reaction.

Staring down at the con tickets you had just presented him, Kenma looked back up at you and said, “We’re going to dress up, aren’t we?”

You beamed, “Only if you want~,” you replied, batting your eyelashes over dramatically. 

"Of course we are," he said, sighing as you looped your arm with his. "What were you thinking?" He asked as you walked towards home. 

You made a humming noise. “I’m not sure, do you have any ideas?” you chirped.

He shook his head. 

You grinned, “We can go as some Tokyo Myu Myu characters.”

He gave you a deadpan look and rolled his eyes. “Nekoma, cats, ha ha,” he nudged you as you laughed. 

"We could do…a sailor moon cosplay?" 

"I think Kuroo would be a better Tuxedo Kamen than me," he said dully. 

"Pokemon? Bleach? Um…One Piece?" With each new suggestion, your cringe grew. 

He gave you an amused look. 

-~- 

The first day of the con arrived and you found Kenma dressed as Morty, the Ecruteak gym leader. You strode towards him in full gear. He stared at you and then covered his face. “When you said you had it covered with the accompanying costume, I didn’t know you meant that.”

"Hey, I put a ton of effort into this!" You spun, arms out as you modelled your Fantina, the Hearthome gym leader, outfit. You adjusted the purple hair and then beamed. "We’re a pair of ghost trainers!"

"They aren’t even in the same game," he pointed out.

"Yeah, I know," you frowned, "But Whitney beat me like twice before I beat her, I didn’t want to be Jasmine, and I didn’t want to wear Clair’s clothes…plus I wanted to have an excuse to have a gown."

He nodded, but then looked you over again, “You’re not going to overheat?” He asked.

"Nope, I will be all good!" You promised, looping your arm with his. "What about you? You have a scarf and a headband thing?" 

You poked his cheek in question and he moved his head to stop you from continuing. “I’ll be fine,” he said, looking at you from the corner of his eye. “You look pretty,” he said quietly.

You had to replay what he said, due to the background noise, but then grinned and he had to look away from you. “You’re cuter than Morty,” you replied earnestly. 

He hid a smile in his scarf. 


	4. Daisuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga's a merman, Daichi's a fisherman.

In all the years Daichi was a fisherman, he had never accidentally caught a person.

Said person was buried waist deep in the fish surrounding them, looking panicked, as he tried to soothe the flopping fish. 

"Are you okay?" Daichi yelled, looking around at his crew to start bringing the net forward. 

The male in the net looked confused, seemed to think, and finally said, slowly, “I’m Suga.” 

"Okay, Suga, I’m Daichi. Are you okay?" Daichi asked. 

"…Yes." 

"Yes you’re okay?" 

Suga nodded slowly. 

"We’re going to bring you in, okay?" 

Suga panicked, “No!” The lift stopped. “Just…” He stared at the net surrounding him. “Put us back in the water!”

Daichi looked at the crew, sighed, and waved his hand. He was letting a huge haul go. “Lower the net!” 

"Daichi!" Asahi hissed, "We can’t afford to just throw these fish back."

"Well what am I supposed to do? We can’t just drop the fish on the deck and we can’t drop him in the tank."

Asahi sighed as he let it go. 

They lowered the net and Suga resurfaced. “Thank you!” He called.

Daichi leaned against the side of his boat, framing his face. “Why are you in…” He trailed off as Suga turned literal tail and swam off.

Daichi stared after Suga, mouth open. Asahi returned to his side. “What’s got you looking like you seen a ghost?” he scanned the surface below. “Where’d that guy go?”

"He…um…shit, I need to go lay down."

"D-Daichi, what’s wrong?" 

-_-_-

"Hey, Daichi!" 

Daichi froze mid-ordering Nishinoya to lower the net, and rushed to the side of the boat. Suga waved cheerfully from the water, his arms moving back and forth as he moved back and forth.

"S-Suga?" 

"Yes!" Suga grinned up at him. "I wanted to thank you!" He held up his hand before he dived back down. 

Daichi had not gotten used to the idea that Suga was a real life mer…man since the first time he had seen him. He leaned heavily against the railing and waited. 

Suga reappeared, holding a large conch shell and held it up expectantly. 

Daichi stared down at him, looked for a way to get down before sighing. “Lower the net!” He called as he found a foothold and gripped said net. Just as the net touched the water, he yelled, “Stop!” It jerked to a stop and he leaned closer to the water, looking for Suga. 

Suga reappeared, held the shell for Daichi to take and when he did, Suga caught Daichi’s cheek with a kiss. “Thank you for letting me and my friends go~” he cooed as he disappeared back under water. 

Daichi’s face burned, “Bring the net up!” He yelled, voice cracking.


	5. HinaKen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma brings Shoyo to his favourite arcade.

Hinata’s hand was warm as he tugged Kenma through the arcade the setter showed him. “Which one do you want to play?” Kenma asked, glancing at all the games surrounding them.

"Kenma! This one! I’m really good at this one!" Hinata said excitedly, pulling him to one of the machines. Kenma looked at it, looked at Hinata, and nodded as he loaded the tokens into the machine, taking up one of the controls. Hinata copied him and bounced excitedly. 

When he lost, Hinata pouted and looked around before spotting another game he was familiar with and brightened again. “That one! Kenma, that one! I’ll win this time!” 

The cycle began. 

"This one!"

"No, I know this one! I have it at home!"

"Yes, look, this one!" 

"Ooowaaaa! This is new!" 

Hinata’s ever present grin was starting to look forced as they went from game to game, and he hadn’t won one yet. 

Kenma took in Hinata’s slightly hunched shoulders, and the grimly determined look he was sporting and let out a small sigh. “Do you want to play Sound Voltex?”

Hinata straightened and looked around, “Oooh! Yes!” He took Kenma’s hand and waited impatiently to be lead to the game. Kenma ducked his head to hide the pink on his cheeks as he pulled Hinata through the arcade. 

He seriously reconsidered his earlier plan, not wanting to lose on purpose and potentially hurting Hinata’s feelings, but one look at Hinata’s grinning face locked that resolve. He had to make it interesting, though. “If you win, you can choose what we do next.”

Hinata looked at him, eyes wide, “What if you win?” He asked.

Kenma looked around them, remembered a small cafe a block away and said, “We go get some pie.” 

Hinata seemed thoughtful before nodding his head quickly. “Deal!”

When Kenma lost, Hinata jumped in the air, pumping his fist. “Yes! I did it! Did you see that, Kenma?!” he bounced a few more times, reminding Kenma of Inouko. 

Kenma gave him a slight smile and nodded. “What do you want to do, now?” he asked. 

Hinata held his chin as he thought, before making an ‘aha!’ noise and said, “Let’s get that pie!” before taking Kenma’s hand and dragging him from the arcade. As they weaved through the crowd in the streets, and came to a stop in front of the cafe, Hinata placed a chaste kiss to Kenma’s cheek, face blazing as he said, “Thanks for letting me win.”

Kenma’s eyes widened as his face burned and he stared at the ground. “I did not,” he protested.

Hinata grinned at him and dragged him into the cafe.


	6. KuroDai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rival Pirates AU with a hint of kenhina

Daichi stared down at the smug captain of the Nekoma crew, who was currently standing on _his_ shoreline. “How did you find this place, Kuroo?” He asked with a feigned smile in place.

Kuroo returned the smile. “A _little birdie_ told my first-mate about this beauty of an island!” He called, placing his hands on his hips and grinning more broadly. 

Daichi’s eyebrow twitched as he turned to Suga. “Where’s Hinata?” He hissed. 

Suga shrugged and whispered back, “He’s already disappeared!” 

Daichi rolled his eyes and sighed. “We’re supposed to dislike them!” He grumbled.

"Telling yourself that again?" Suga muttered under his breath, pleasant smile still on his face. Daichi turned a tight smile back at his first-mate. 

He looked back at Kuroo, only to find the captain gone from the shore, to climbing the side of _his_ ship. He leaned over the side, “I didn’t invite you aboard, captain,” he said with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, I figure I’m trespassing on your island," Kuroo grunted as he swung himself over the side to stand in front of Daichi and Suga. "I might as well call for a parley before we start…shooting our cannons at each other," he shot Suga a dirty grin.

Suga closed his eyes, turned before he laughed in the face of the rival captain, and began ordering the rest of the crew into action. 

Daichi pinched the bridge of his nose. “To my quarters then?” He motioned to the stairs.

Kuroo followed at an easy gait. As they descended the stairs, Kuroo leaned closer to Daichi, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were eager to get me alone,” he said conversationally, eyes surveying the side of Daichi’s face for a reaction.

Daichi tilted his head thoughtfully, bringing their faces closer, “You’re not wrong,” he replied, sunny smile in place.

Kuroo felt his cheeks heat and had to look away, thanking whoever was in charge for the dark hall. They arrived at Daichi’s quarters, said Captain opened the door and motioned Kuroo to enter first. When he closed the door behind them, Kuroo wasted no time in crowding him against it. He leaned his arms against the wood on either side of the other’s head and brought his face level with Daichi’s, “Please accept my deepest apologies for trespassing on your island,” Kuroo said with a sly grin, no remorse on his face or in his voice at all.

"I don’t know if I should," Daichi breathed, looking up at Kuroo dully. "Any other pirate, and their ship would be sunk by now," he added as Kuroo’s hands played at the waist of his breeches. He felt his tunic be pulled from his breeches in teasing tugs.

"It’s a good thing I’m not just any other pirate, then, isn’t it?" Kuroo purred with a coy smile, it growing into a grin as his hands finally got under the fabric and onto bare skin.

Daichi tensed as calloused fingers and sharp nails dragged along his sides and abdomen. “Of course,” he breathed deeply through his nose and lifted his hands to thread through Kuroo’s hair, pulling the taller male down into a heated kiss.


	7. Ukai/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've just taken over the teacher advisor/coach role for the girls' team. You meet Ukai's mother first.

"Oi~!" You greet as you enter the small foothill store. You would occasionally stop in for a quick drink on your way to the school. "I hear there are awesome meat buns here!"

The kindly looking lady smiles at you and nods her head. “I’d think they are,” she says dryly.

"I need enough for 2 people?" you add as you step up to the counter. 

"Oh?" She asks as she starts bagging the buns. "Is this for something special?"

"Yes!" You smile brightly at her. "I’m going to be bribing my friend to tell me the rules of volleyball during lunch today." You grin at her.

"Are you a teacher?" She asks curiously.

You nod emphatically, “Well, teacher-slash-coach! I just started coaching the girl’s volleyball team at Karasuno, but I usually teach English and coach basketball,” you say with a cheerful bounce.

"Ah!" She looks at you more closely, "My son is the boys’ volleyball coach!" Her eyes shine as she leans forward. "You know, he’s only 26." 

You smile and duck your head in embarrassment. “Um, that’s good to know?” You pull out your wallet. 

She smiles again as she hands you the bag of food. “Maybe come by after practice and meet him,” she teasingly suggests as you pay.

You hide a grin behind the bag of food and nod. You think you will ask Takeda later to either introduce you to the coach, or at least tell you about him. “I’m sure I’ll meet him soon,” you promise as you back towards the door and quickly bow, “I’ll see you around!” You wave as you leave the store and start jogging to the school.

:-:

Takeda gives you two books on Volleyball rules and plays in exchange for the meat buns. You hang out at his desk, glaring at the only person in the office to give you a dirty look for taking up space. “So, the lady down at the shop said her son was available and the boys’ coach,” you say, watching Takeda flounder. 

"Well, I mean, he is?" He adjusts his glasses. "Did you not meet him yet?" 

You shake your head and lean forward. “Is he cute?”

"I can’t answer that," he admonishes, flushing slightly. 

You grin. “Okay, I’ll take that as a yes. Can you tell me about him a bit?”

He sighs, leans back and adjusts his glasses again seriously. “I can’t.” 

"Oh, come on!" You whine, holding up your last meat bun. "I’ll give you this~" you sing.

He patted his stomach. “No thank you, I’m much too full,” he says it with a shit eating grin and you roll your eyes but smile back nonetheless. 

"Fine. I’ll just have to meet him on my own," you pout at him dramatically and he laughs at you. You shrug. It was worth a try.

:-:

Before you meet the girls’ team outside their gym, you run down to the store and buy drinks for them. The lady is still there and you greet her happily. “I didn’t get to meet your son yet,” you tell her forlornly. 

"Ah, I’m sure you will soon," she says while patting your hands. You grin and go to grab the aforementioned drinks. She sighs and says, "That boy! I just want grand-babies." She gives you her own forlorn look.

"Ah, you and my mom would get along great. She’s wondering when I’ll settle down as well," you tell her with an eye roll. You’re goodnatured but exasperated with the whole ordeal. 

She makes a noise of happiness. “You’re perfect for each other!” 

You pause, stare at her, then throw your head back and laugh. “Aw, I love you already, obaasan,” you tell her and grin. “I mean, if your son is half as adorable as you, I’m in trouble,” you add as you pay for the drinks. 

She gives you a bright smile, “Please, call me okaasan!” she says passionately.

You cover your face in embarrassment and wave as you leave the shop.

:-:

You meet Michimiya and the new captain at the club room and then the rest of the team after a quick debriefing, and hand them the drinks. “Alright, people, time to whip you into shape!” You exclaim brightly, ushering them inside the gym. You have to mentally take stock of the players, hming and hawing thoughtfully.

"Coach…Miss _L_/_N_?"

"Just call me _L_/_N_!" You say with a grin. "Michimiya asked me to come coach you people, as my coaching position for the basketball team was up at the end of the semester, and you want to go to the spring tournament. Also to win! So, that means regular practice and no fooling around!" 

Some girls groan, some look extremely happy, and Michimiya nods determinedly. “I leave them in your hands,” she says as she bows deeply, nods to the new captain and leave.

You wave and turn back to the group. “Stretches first!” 

You were a harsh coach and you feel slightly sorry for them. You _had_ made Michimiya watch you coach to make sure she really wanted you, but she had only stared at you with sparkling eyes and repeatedly said yes. 

Like you said though, you felt sorry for the team. Only a little sorry though. You can tell they aren’t _there_. They weren’t anywhere near their true potential. 

;/;/;

"So tiiiired," one complains as they leave the club room. 

"Buck up, flower child!" You call, packing your bag up and walking with them to the school gate. You bow quickly. "Thank you for your cooperation!" You exclaim and walk down the hill.

You stop into the shop again before you head home, “Ay, obaasan~” you call, “I’m here for more meat…buns…” You trail off as you come face to face with some dude. 

A really cute, smoking dude. With blonde hair and a ticked off look on his face. You already want to see it down and messy. You’re probably staring.

He raises an eyebrow at you. You lower your hand you had raised in greeting. “You’re not that lady,” you say before you remember her comment from earlier in the day and cover your flushing cheeks. “Ooh! Are you her son?” 

"Yes?" 

You nod in understanding, still feeling flustered. After calming yourself, you flatten your track jacket and push your hair back. “She _said I should_ meet you, because we’re both single and must be made for each other.” 

He sighs and puts the cigarette out. “She’s been bugging me to get married,” he says in explanation. 

"Whoa," you hold your hand up as you back down an aisle. "I’ll take dinner first," you add as you wander the store. You dig in your bag and find a scrap of paper to write your number on. He’s flustered when you return to the front with a can of coffee and a can of orange cheerio. "I know the feeling of pressuring parents, though," you commiserate, placing the two cans on the counter.

He nods back before shaking his head quickly. “I don’t even know who you are,” he says as he rings you up. “You could be some black widow.”

You blink, then laugh. “I teach up at Karasuno, and I just started coaching the girl’s volleyball team!” You tell him as you dig out your wallet. 

He packs some buns into a bag and raises an eyebrow. “Why didn’t you coach them for the last tournament?” 

You shrug lazily. “I usually coach basketball, and was busy with them, as well as teaching. The girls’ team had a teacher who couldn’t take on the responsibility any more and they asked me.” You hand him the money and shrug again. “I’m hoping to whip ‘em into shape by the next tournament, so here’s hoping!” You cross your fingers on one hand and smile. “I’ll see you around then…?”

"Ukai Keishin," he held out a hand.

You shake it, slipping the paper into his hand, and say, “_L_/_N_, _F_/_N_,” with another grin as you walk out. “I’ll see you around, Ukai~” you call, missing the rosy flush on his cheeks.


	8. Suga/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Suga try to figure out where to go for a date.

Suga held his breath as you stared in concentration, pulling out the bottom middle block. He let out a breath when it stabilizes and then said. “Winner chooses the next date.”

"Fine, we’ll be going swimming." You replied, waiting for him to take his turn.

"I want to go to the fair before it’s over," he replied, slipping a block from its perch. 

"It won’t be over for a week. I want to go swimming. Careful!"

"We can go swimming any time! The fair is, like, once a year!"

"There is more than one fair a year, Suga," you rolled your eyes dramatically as you continued playing Jenga. "And we can totally go on Sunday, since you don’t have practice this weekend."

"We can go on Saturday, then swimming on Sunday!" 

You stared at one another and he pulled out the puppy eyes. You groaned and dropped your head forward, accidentally hitting the table and knocking the already unstable tower over. 

"Ha! I win."

"You always win at this dang game." You grumble. "Fine; fair Saturday, swimming Sunday." 

He ruffled your hair as you kept your head on the table. “I’ll win you a stuffed animal,” he promised.

"Not if I win you one first," you replied with a grin as you looked up at him.

"Oh, is that a challenge?" He asked, eyes lighting up. 

"Always!"


	9. Kuroo/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're the Nekoma girl's volleyball captain. Pretty much everyone ships you and Kuroo.

Kuroo grinned in delight as you, the captain of the girl’s volleyball team, stormed up to him and poked his chest. “Stop flirting with my teammates just before a game!”

"Did you lose another game?" He asked, leaning forward to give you a shit eating grin. 

"No, we didn’t." You crossed your arms with a scowl. "We did almost have a cat fight at half time because you can’t control your flirting." 

"My apologies, captain," he bowed sarcastically. 

Your scowl deepened. “Just stay with your team and don’t bother us.” You turned on your heel, smacking him with your hair (a testament to how close he had gotten to you) as you left.

He rubbed his cheek and pouted as you disappeared from view. Kenma sighed from beside him. “You should stop trying to make her jealous.”

"It’s working, isn’t it?" Kuroo asked.

Inuoka patted Kuroo on the shoulder in support, but shook his head at Kenma when Kuroo went back to face him. “Not really, but I think they have advice for you,” he pointedly looked at the team, watching them squirm. 

Taketora shook his head quickly, hiding behind Yaku. Lev looked thoughtful, and said, “Fix your hair. She might not like the possibility of finding rodents in there.” Kuroo glared at him. 

Kai sighed. “Just admit you like her.”

"I can’t do either of those." He turned his head away and stuck his nose in the air. "She has to say it first."

Yuuki cleared his throat, “Maybe act, um, nicer?” He tried.

"I am extremely nice to her," Kuroo said, turning a glare on the Libero. 

"Right, sorry," Yuuki scratched the back of his head with a nervous smile.

It was silent as they all thought. It was broken by a sigh and Fukunaga saying, “Stop flirting with other girls. Make it more clear you are interested. Compliment her. She’s more direct than all of us combined; she’ll confess she likes you back.”

Everyone stared at him. He glanced around at them before turning his gaze elsewhere and going back to being silent. 

:-:-:

“ _How_ are you and Kuroo friends?” You asked with an exasperated sigh.

Kenma looked up from his notes and raised his eyebrows at you. “Hm?”

You slumped back and rubbed your face. “He’s so infuriating! I was talking to this boy on the school paper about our latest win, you know? Captain stuff! And _Kuroo_ decides he wants all the attention on him, and starts talking about your guys’ winning streak, and how it’s all thanks to you and blah blah blah,” you flapped your hand around. “I’m sure you were wonderful, as always, but that was my sports article, not freakin’ Kuroo’s!” 

"Did he get jealous?" Kenma asked with a bored look on his face. 

"Jealous?" Your eyebrows scrunched together as you stared at your friend. "Of what? That I’d be in the paper and he wouldn’t?" You pushed yourself into a standing position, clenching your fist as you thought of Kuroo. "No one even reads our paper!"

Kenma rolled his eyes and went back to his notes. “Tell me exactly what happened.”

"What?"

"Tell me what happened," he repeated, crossing a line off his paper.

"Okay!"

:-:-:

”_L/N_-san! A word please?”

You stopped in your tracks and turned to face the boys behind you. “Huh?”

"Uh, sorry, we’re on the school newspaper and wanted to ask a couple questions?" He held up a notepad and your eyes lit up. 

"Of course! Always happy to practice talking to reporters!" You said with a wink and a finger-gun. 

"Eh?"

"I’m going pro, didn’t you know?" You held your fist up with a determined look in your eye. "It’s gonna be awesome."

He cleared his throat. “Right…” He wrote down on his notepad. “So your team’s latest win, what was the score and who was your M-V-P?”

You didn’t notice Kuroo come up behind you until his arm slid over your shoulders and he pulled you into his side. “What’s this?” He asked with a pleasant smile on his face. 

You rolled your eyes. “I’m speaking to-,” you looked at the kid, eyebrows raised. 

"Uh, Haruki." 

"Right, Haruki," you nodded and elbowed Kuroo in the ribs. 

"Can I take a picture of the two captains, quickly?" The other, unnamed boy asked. 

"Of course!" You wrapped your arm around Kuroo and pulled him closer. You missed the flush grow on his face. Once you were done posing, you pulled away and said, "Now if you’ll excuse us," you stepped away from Kuroo and wrapped your arm around the shorter boy’s shoulders to lead him away. You watched as Kuroo’s face turned red and his pleasant smile slipped into a glare. Ignoring him, you turned back to Haruki. "What was the question again?" 

"Your team’s latest win?"

"Oh! Right! It was awesome~ Though I will admit, a bit one-sided. The score-."

“ _The score_ was 25-14, for us,” Kuroo knocked your arm from Haruki’s shoulders. You scowled at him. “Of course, our good ol’ captain and ace here was the M-V-P,” he said with a grin at you. 

Your eyes narrowed, but you stepped up to the other side of Haruki. “Actually, I was going to say _Kimiko-chan_ , our wing spiker and the _actual_ ace was the M-V-P, and close Kur-chan,” he glared at the nickname, “but the score was 25-11, for us.”

"Our score was 25-14, though." He said. "Now, Haruki, I know reporting about a 5th consecutive win is probably boring, but-."

"Unbelievable."

He glanced at you and smirked. “Oh no, quite believable! Let me tell you about our setter Kenma and his amazing skills,” he said as he started steering Haruki away. 

You watched with murder on your face.

:-:-:

Kenma sighed and slid his notebook closed. “____, do you, perhaps, realize that Kuroo is actually very awkward?” 

"What? Of course he is! He gets all flustered whenever I compliment him on something, or when I’m mad he gets this damned smile on his face, like who does that?"

Kenma sighed. “A fool in love.”

You screwed your face up, “A fool in lo-oh…” You paused and then smacked your forehead hard enough to leave a red hand print. “I’m so stupid.” 

"Yes."

"How could I not see it?!"

"I dunno."

"He likes Haruki!"

"What?"

"And I made it seem like I wanted to be alone with that kid! I’m so dumb."

Kenma stood. “Unbelievable.” He gathered his things. “You. He likes _you_.”

"Oh. Okay, that makes more sense," you pouted your lips as you thought. "Did he have any plans in confessing to me?" You asked. Kenma shook his head. You tsk’d, "Figures," you frowned as you thought.

"I’ll see you after school," he said as he walked away. You waved.

:-:-:-:-:

"Ah, Captain _L/N_! Did you see our joint article?" Kuroo called, waving the small newsletter about. 

You pushed your sweaty hair back and grimaced as you turned to face him. Your team slowed behind you from their run and you wiped your face. “Yes, you’re looking as you always do.”

"Beautiful?"

"Sneaky." The girls behind you snickered amongst themselves. "I looked as I always do-."

"Annoyed?"

"-Beautiful." 

You shared a grin and he tucked the newsletter away. “Can’t say I disagree,” he said. You set your jaw to stop from smiling and willed away your blush. The girls behind you made varying noises, mostly squeals.

"Is there anything else, Captain?" You asked, glancing back. "We’re still training," you added as Kuroo stared at you expectantly.

He deflated after a moment, “No, nothing else,” he stepped out of the pathway and allowed your team to pass. You patted him on the chest as you passed, winking as you did. He turned and watched you run, eyes lowering and a grin stretched across his lips. 

One of the girls nudged him as she passed as well, saying over her shoulder, “Stop staring at her ass.”

:-:-:-:-:

You stepped into the boy’s gym, standing at the door. They were just finishing clean up. You waved at Kenma when he noticed you. You started helping by collecting the balls and throwing them into the basket. 

When they finally had things put away and were dressed properly, you joined Kuroo and Kenma on the trip home. “So how was practice?” You asked.

"Tougher than usual with the spring tournament coming up," Kuroo replied, stretching his arms above his head. You surveyed his form and then looked to Kenma, who raised an eyebrow at you. 

You shrugged at him. “Yeah, same. I’m so tired,” you yawned as you said so. A moment passed and you snapped your fingers. “Oh right! My moms making grilled mackerel tonight and was wondering if you guys wanted to come over, since it’s Friday?” 

Kuroo and Kenma looked at one another. “Is it salted?” Kuroo asked.

"Duh?"

"What’s for dessert?" Kenma asked. 

"Um…I don’t know? We have ice cream?" You scratched your nose. "You don’t have to come, more for me," you added with a shrug.

They looked at one another for a minute. Kenma sighed as he looked to you, “I’ve got too much homework to visit.”

"And also a new game," Kuroo supplied. You nodded in understanding. "I, however, am more than free to come to your house. I’m sure your mom has missed me." He said with a grin. 

"Oh, yes, I’m sure she misses you eating all our food," you replied with a good-natured elbow. 

-:-:-

Kai cornered you at your shoe locker, looking as calm as ever. You smiled brightly at him. “Hello, Kai-kun!” 

”____-san,” he replied, nodding his head once. 

"Is there something you needed?" You asked as you slipped on your runners. Practice was cancelled due to your teacher being sick. 

"Yes. I hate to ask, but," he grimaced. "There’s a betting pool."

"A betting pool?"

"Yes."

"…About…?"

"When you and Kuroo will start dating." You snorted unattractively. "I’ve got a large bet that you’ll confess by Friday."

"Aaand…you want me to confess this week?" You asked. 

"I wouldn’t want to pressure you, or anything!" He held up his hands. "It’s just…everyone thinks you’d be really good together? And I need the money for Mori and my anniversary."

You grinned, patted his shoulder and said, “Sorry, Kai-kun, but you shouldn’t have bet in the first place…or told me,” you grinned at him and walked away. He watched you walk away before pulling out his phone. 

_**she knows** _

He put the phone back into his pocket and went to the gym. 

:-:-:-:

You liked Kai. He was polite, kind, and a calming presence to be around. He was also your Ace’s boyfriend.

Whipping together a gift dessert, and packaging it cutely, you grinned down at it in a satisfactory way. “Perfect.”

You decided you’d do Kai a solid. “Ay, Kuroo!” You greeted before practice could begin for the both of you. 

He turned to look at you, eyebrows raising in question as you stood in front of him in your practice attire. You could feel the confidence you stored for this very moment slowly start to drain away as the boys all turned to watch. 

Steeling yourself, you presented the package of mini cupcakes and bowed dramatically, “I love you, can we start seeing each other?” You ignored Kai’s triumphant noise behind him. 

As the silence stretched on, you stood straight and looked at him. His entire face was red but his shocked look slowly (very very slowly) morphed into a smirk. He tilted his chin up and said, “Oh? I’ll have to think about it.” Your eyebrow twitched as he continued talking. “This _is_ quite sudden. I mean, you asked me in front of my team, how embarrassing for you!” 

You took a step back, braced yourself, and kicked him in the stomach mid-tease. He fell like a sack of potatoes. You were quite proud of your thunder thighs at the moment. “We both know this was a formality, you dickhead, but see if you get any of these cupcakes!” You yelled as you stomped away. 

He held his stomach and reached for your retreating form. “____-chan, I was kidding!” He wheezed. 

Kenma crouched next to him, poked his head, and said, “What the hell, Kuroo?”

A chime from Kuroo’s phone stopped him from answering. Digging it out of his jacket, he flipped it open, grinned, and passed it to Kenma. He proceeded to fall to his side to lie in the fetal position. 

_**Pick me up tomorrow at 7. We’re going to a movie.** _


	10. Tsukkiyama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki 'needs' tutoring.
> 
> 3rd year tsukkiyama

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow at Yamaguchi, crossing his arms. He shifted as Yamaguchi held his test up and stared at it incredulously. “Uh, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi looked up from the paper. “What the hell?”

Tsukishima shrugged. “I need help.”

Yamaguchi squinted at him and tilted his head to the side. “You’re kidding, right?”

Tsukishima shook his head once. “My test proves I need private tutoring.”

Yamaguchi snorted at that and picked at the clump of whiteout on Tsukishima’s 97. “I’m sure you need all the help you can get, Tsukki.” He glanced at the blonde and snickered again. “D’you want to come over to my house after school for some private _lessons_?” He asked.

Tsukishima swallowed thickly but nodded. “Yes.”

Yamaguchi grinned and handed Tsukishima his test back. “Make sure to come prepared, yeah?”


	11. Tsukkiyama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy thoughts

Kei knew it was illogical.

He did. 

There wasn’t a logical explanation for how he felt when he was being held by Tadashi. How safe he felt, how loved, or how he just _belonged_ there. He closed his eyes and sighed, tightening his arms around Tadashi’s middle and tangling their legs together. 

Tadashi made a small noise in the back of his throat, fingers combing Kei’s hair flat to stop it itching his nose. “What?” He asked, voice still groggy with sleep. “I can _hear_ you thinking,” he grumbled, nuzzling the side of Kei’s head.

"S’nothing," he mumbled.

Tadashi tightened his grip on Kei’s hair. “Tell me, I’m listening,” he whispered. 

Kei could imagine the reaction to his confession and frowned to himself. “S’nothing,” he repeated. 

Tadashi yawned and said, “Alright, Tsukki,” he pressed a sleep sloppy kiss to Kei’s head. After squirming a bit, he maneuvered Tsukki into being the big spoon and snuggled in. “I love it when we get to cuddle,” he said happily, eyes still closed. 

Kei tried not to smile. “Me too.”

"I never thought you’d be into cuddling," he added around a yawn. "But I love it. It feels _right_ to hold you, to feel you in my arms…” Kei could feel Tadashi’s cheeks warm through the thin shirt he had on. 

"It doesn’t make sense," Kei grumbled. 

"Love doesn’t have to." 

"Go back to sleep, Tadashi. You’re getting sappy," Kei whispered with a smile. Tadashi grinned but nodded, threw a leg over Kei’s waist, and fell back to sleep without any trouble. Kei stared down at Tadashi’s sleeping face and smiled.


	12. Angsty sugaxreader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Suga argue over not having kids.
> 
> //can't have kids cw

"It’s been 6 months." He croaked.

You brushed your hair out of your face, gave Koushi a chagrined smile and asked, “How’ve you been?”

His polite smile dropped and he looked away. 

_An unwashed pot had broken the camels back. The argument escalated to more personal matters and you’d been left feeling defeated. Storming from the living room, you found the biggest bag you owned and pulled it from the closet._

_"I’M DONE! I CAN’T DO THIS ANYMORE!" You yelled as you started throwing your things into the duffle bag._

_"WHAT?!" Koushi followed you into your bedroom. "YOU WANTED COMMUNICATION; I AM TRYING TO COMMUNICATE!" You winced as he took the bag from you when you didn’t answer. Seeing that look on your face, he paused. "_____, I’m sor-."_

_“Stop it!” You reached for the bag. “I—we can’t—we’ve been fighting. It’s all we do now _!” You replied while looking away from him. His anger ebbed away and his face softened. “Ever…ever since we found out…” You felt unshed tears prick at the corners of your eyes and you felt like your emotions were choking any words trying to come forth. “I’m just as disappointed and sad, Koushi…” You trailed off and took the bag from his slackened grip. You sucked in a breath, let it out and said, “I love you so much, but you deserve better.”__

_He caught your arm before you could turn and hide your tears. “Please, we don’t_ need _to have children,” he whispered._

_"You want them. You deserve to have what you want." You tried to bottle your emotions as best as you could. "You can find someone who can give you what you want…someone who can make you happy and fulfilled." You cursed your wavering voice._

_"I love_ you _,” he whispered._

_"I love you too, but is it really enough?" You searched his face and at his silence, you nodded, and walked out of the room._

:-:-:-:

"Honestly?" He asked. His voice cracked and he turned to look away from you to clear his throat. "I’ve been…" He trailed off and set his mouth into a hard line.

You looked down at the coffee you had just bought, “Me too,” you said quietly. 

It remained silent between the two of you. You cradled the coffee in your hands, he shifted from foot to foot. The lively cafe’s volume lowered to a dull roar for the two of you, lost in your own worlds.

You looked at him. You were reminded vividly of every smile and laugh you shared with him. The years you knew and loved him. 

He looked back at you. He remembered all the fun times, the later harder times, but knew the constant love he held hasn’t wavered then, and hadn’t left in the passed 6 months. 

You would go home the moment he asked. You would, and hoped he knew that. You remembered the last conversation you had with him and cringed. He wouldn’t-. 

His shoulders sagged as he looked you in the eyes. “Come home?”


	13. Kuroken, kurodai, kurooxreader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inappropriately timed confessions, featuring Kuroo~

Kuroken

"Oi! Kenma!" Kuroo called for a toss. As he ran to the net and caught Kenma’s eye. He said, "If I get this point, it proves my love for you!" As he jumped, he added, "If we get this point, will you date me?"

Kenma’s eyes widened. He internally panicked and tossed to Lev, who spiked and got the point. Kuroo landed heavily, and stared at the two. He looked at the opposing blockers, and then back at his teammates. They were all staring at him as well. He looked at the ball that came to a slow rolling stop at the back wall and then finally back at Kenma.

"That still counted as a point being won!" 

Kenma closed his eyes and sighed. “Yes, I suppose it did.” He mumbled. 

"So? Yes? No?" Kuroo leaned forward, eyes widening in anticipation.

Kenma nodded after a moment. Kuroo stood straight and smirked in triumphant. “Yoshi! Good!” 

**-:-:-:-:-:-**

Kurodai

Hyping himself up, Kuroo stood beside Daichi on the track. “Oh, hello, Captain Sawamura~” Kuroo purred.

Daichi rolled his eyes but smiled. “Kuroo,” he returned the greeting pleasantly, crouching down and getting into a starting position for their team’s practice race. 

Kuroo copied his pose and cleared his throat. “So-.” 

The coach yelled ‘on your mark’

"I was thinking after practice-." 

The coach raised his arm and said ‘get set!’

"Since it’s obvious to everyone and their cat-." 

The coach swung his arm down and yelled ‘go!’. 

Kuroo pushed off his stand and kept pace with Daichi, “That I really like you-.”

Daichi stumbled but kept his running up, face turning red from both embarrassment and the exertion of trying to literally run from Kuroo’s confession.

Kuroo’s longer legs let him keep up, however, and he finished his confession by passing Daichi. “Date me, loser!” 

Daichi was only slightly vindictive when Kuroo tripped and fell on his face. He did ask if he was okay on his way to the finish line. 

When Kuroo limped forward, a pout on his scraped face, Daichi winced and handed him a water bottle as he lifted his own to his lips.

"Date for the injured?" Kuroo whimpered, trying to put on a pitiful look.

Daichi choked on his water, spraying it into Kuroo’s face as he laughed. He apologized while he kept laughing, pulling the towel off his neck and dabbing at Kuroo’s face, minding the scrape. “You’re unbelievable,” he said. “Yes, fine, we can date,” he said, eyes crinkling as he grinned.

**;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

KurooxReader

"Please, please, please?" You bowed deeply, hands clasped above your head. "I promise to help with the team this week if you bring these to the art room and be a model for an hour!" 

He regarded you, humming thoughtfully. “Fine.” He picked up the easels you couldn’t and followed you out the door. You turned a bright smile at him as you turned the corner to descend the small steps leading outside. “You’re lucky I like you, otherwise I would’ve been long gone by now,” he said casually. 

You whipped your head around to look at him, “What?” You squeaked as you missed a step and fell the 4 remaining stairs. 

He nearly dropped the easels in his shock, but caught himself and set them down before he rushed to your side. “Are you okay?” He asked, worriedly checking you over.

You sat up and held your arm with a wince. “Nearly died, but I’m good!” You gave him a thumbs up with your good arm. “Uh…I might need to see the nurse,” you admitted as he helped you stand. 

"Right…" He picked up the easels and began following you back inside. 

"Just…don’t go…confessing again, and I think I’ll be fine," you said as you took a couple of easels with your one arm.

He gave you an awkward smile. “So…uh, do you want to date?” He tried.

"Yeah, okay," you said as you readjusted your load.


	14. Nishinoya & Tanaka, bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka and Nishinoya run into each other at the hospital.

"Ah! Tanaka?!" Nishinoya jumped up from his chair. His mother tried to pull him back down but he twisted away and ran to his friend.

Ryuu raised a hand in greeting. “Yo!” He said happily as Saeko rolled her eyes beside him. “What are you doing here?” He asked.

Nishinoya rolled his eyes dramatically as he raised his slinged arm. “I got hurt practicing,” he nodded his head back to his mom, “She thinks it’s broken, so she made me come,” he said with a pout. 

Saeko ruffled his hair. “Better safe than sorry, Yuu,” she said with a grin.

Nishinoya righted his hair with a huff. “What are _you_ doing here?” He asked, peering closely at the two, who seemed unharmed.

"One of the boys Ryuu challenged to a fight actually accepted!" Saeko exclaimed, pushing Ryuu to sit by Nishinoya’s mom. "Ryuu won, of course, but his nose might be broken!" 

Nishinoya turned to Ryuu, dashed up to him to look at his face more closely. His mouth opened as he let out a, “WhoOOAAaa!” and moved Ryuu’s head about via his chin, looking at the purpling around Ryuu’s nose. “You look so badass, bro.”

Ryuu nodded, though his face stayed stoic. “Right? You should see the other guy!”


	15. Iwaoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa just needs to know Iwa-chan doesn't hate him.

Oikawa flashed a grin at a passing girl. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes but continued on with his lunch.

"Iwa-chan~" Oikawa cooed, his smile dropped a little, became more forced. He watched the people passing them by, looking thoughtful as a happy looking couple passed him. "Don’t you wish you could just hate someone?" He asked. 

"Huh?" Iwaizumi turned to look at him, eyebrow raised. 

"I wish I could hate some people-."

"You do, Assikawa. You hate Kageyama and Ushijima," he said, biting into his burger. He shot Oikawa an unimpressed look. 

Oikawa flashed a grin at that. “Right.” He picked up a fry and popped it into his mouth. “But do you wish you could hate someone?” He asked.

Iwaizumi chewed thoughtfully, met his expectant gaze and shrugged. “I wish I could hate you, sometimes,” he admitted. 

Oikawa wilted but nodded solemnly. “Right.”

"It’s hard to, even though you’re an idiot," Iwaizumi said, looking off in thought. 

"Aw, Iwa-chan~" Oikawa purred as he made to hug the other boy. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes once more and pushed Oikawa back. “Don’t get any funny ideas.”


	16. Daisuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to different universities.

Koushi grinned at Diachi. “I got my first choice’s acceptance letter,” he said brightly.

"Oh, me too," Daichi thought back to the letter he left on his desk. 

"I’m going to Tsu-."

"I’m going to Nittai-."

They’re smiles dropped and Daichi said, “Wait,” he held up a hand. “I thought your first choice was Hosei?”

Koushi rubbed the back of his head. “It was…until I looked up the school and it didn’t seem to mesh with me like I thought?” 

Daichi nodded slightly. “Is Tsukuba better?” 

Koushi shrugged. “They’ve got the classes I want to take.”

"What about their volleyball team?"

"Um…in terms of winning the intercollegiate volleyball tournament in the last ten years? Number one?" Koushi made a face, a slight grimace in place. 

Daichi cupped his chin in thought and nodded slightly, “Right.” 

Koushi punched his arm with a grin. “That’s a two hour trip, Daichi! It’ll be fine!”


	17. Oikawa/reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a reporter, he's on the team you're interviewing. 
> 
>  
> 
> [based on this](http://vooooiiii.tumblr.com/post/114774262142/onessmokin-transpondster-wisconsin-player-nigel)

[based on this](http://vooooiiii.tumblr.com/post/114774262142/onessmokin-transpondster-wisconsin-player-nigel)

You shuffled into the arena, microphone in hand as the camera followed you. Opting to wait instead of crowding around different teams, you turned to the cameraman and give him a wide eyed stare. “How am I looking?” You asked. 

“Nervous.” He replied. You gave him a deadpan look. “You’re new, it’s okay to look nervous,” he said soothingly.

“Right, right.” You breathed deeply and then exhaled. As you shook off nerves, your cameraman nodded his head to the college team they wanted you to interview, as they headed away from the group of interviewers.

“A-Ah, Captain!” You called, stopping him. He nodded his head to you. “Sorry, I didn’t want to crowd your team. I’ve only got a couple of questions.” 

Near the back of the group a voice said, probably to his teammate next to him, “Wow, she’s beautiful…” 

The team turned to him and you smiled, feeling flustered as he kept an airy smile on his face. Noticing his team’s attention, he blinked at them and then you. “Wait, you heard that?” 

They laughed at him and you grinned as he covered his flushing face. 

The captain turned to you. “Sorry about Oikawa,” he said, “I’ll make him give you his number when we’re done.” 

You covered your own face as the captain grinned cheekily into the camera. 


	18. NishiTana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1st grade rivals meet again as teenagers and oh no you're hot

“Shorty, shorty!” Tanaka taunted, cackling as Nishinoya’s face turned red.

He drew himself up to his full height, ruddy cheeks puffing in anger. “Well you stink!” He exclaimed.

Tanaka laughed uproariously. “You just suck,” he said, wiping tears of mirth away, throwing the ball to one of his friends behind him.

Nishinoya stomped off.

-“-”-“-

Nishinoya grinned down at the kid he was teaching to play volleyball. “Ah, kid, no like this-.”

“Tanaka-!” Nishinoya’s ears pricked at the name, head swiveling about to find the owner of the familiar name. He caught sight of a shaved head first then a grinning face. He stared, mouth dropping open at the sight of his old time rival.

“Nishinoya-niiiiiiiiiiiii!”

He looked down at the kid and grinned, “Sorry, look, just hold your arms like this-.”

“Nishinoya?” He looked up and was met by Tanaka, staring at him with wide eyes. “Nishinoya _Yuu_?” He asked, voice pitching higher, cheeks turning pink as Nishinoya grinned cheekily.

“Yes! And you are…Tanaka, you were in my first grade class,” he replied, grin dimming slightly.

“Yeah, you kept taking my crayons!” Tanaka said with a laugh.

“You kept making fun of my height,” Nishinoya said with an annoyed huff.

Tanaka held up his hand to show their differences in height, “Seems I had a good reason,” he replied, grinning.

Nishinoya bared his teeth in a facsimile of a smile. “Yeah, well I got an over abundance of cute, so I guess it’s a fair trade. My height for attractiveness.”

“I’ll say,” Tanaka said before he could stop himself. Nishinoya ducked his head to smile. “Ah, I mean, well, um…” he scratched his head while his friend made exaggerated faces behind him. “Well, yeah,” he poked his fingers together.

Nishinoya decided to throw him a line. “D'you still play volleyball?” He asked, jerking his thumb towards the small group of children behind them. “I’m teaching them the basics while I babysit,” he explained as one of the kids clumsily set for another.

Tanaka looked to his friend before nodding excitedly, a grin stretching across his face. “We’d love to!”


	19. Bokuto and Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Bokuto have to go to their ~~respective~~ children's parent teacher night. They don't like the teacher.
> 
> ~~bro ship~~

When his child handed him the paper announcing parent’s evening at their school, he sighed dramatically and looked at them. “Do I _have_ to go?” he asked.

Kei stared at him until he conceded. “Alright, alright,” he held his hands up in surrender. “I just can’t stand the guy…don’t know why he has to invite _all_ the pa–Bokuto!” Kuroo’s annoyance briefly disappeared as he realized he’d be seeing his friend. Taking out his phone, he blinked in surprise at seeing the text from said friend.

__Bokuto Koutaro  
17:35pm 01/13/20XX  
Can you believe this crap? Parents evening??!!!! (ง’̀-‘́)ง I don’t wanna go!

He typed back a quick response, lamenting about being in the presence of the teacher.

Kei watched him before rolling his eyes and walking out of the room, throwing over his shoulder, “Be nice!” 

Kuroo only found that _somewhat_ ironic.

/-/–\

Meeting up with Bokuto in front of the classroom, they gave each other long suffering looks and trudged in together.

Kuroo sat and tried to press his hair flat, the ire of the situation making him recall _why_ he disliked the teacher.

_​"Tetsurou Kuroo? Ah, you’re Kei’s father…I take it?“ The teacher looked at him with disdain on his face. “Not much of a resemblance, I see…”_

_Kuroo forced a smile on his face. “Takes after his mother.”_

_The teacher looked him up and down once more before turning back to the board, muttering, “With that hair, thank goodness.”_

_Kuroo held a hand to his chest and gaped at the man in front of him._

/-/–\

“Hey, hey, hey, bet he’s gonna tell us something we already know, hey?” Bokuto grumbled, nudging Kuroo out of his musings. He himself hadn’t been insulted–not to his face, at least–but Kuroo and he had become fast friends, and Kuroo’s pain was his pain, and all that junk!

“Probably tell me Kei’s excellent and you that Hinata has a lot of friends but needs to focus on academics more, like, _we know_?” Kuroo grumbled back, just loud enough for the other parents to hear. “We are very involved in their lives, thank you very much! Like I need some dude who wears paisley to tell me my moon is smart!”

“My son-shine is shining on the court and his grades are good enough, who’s this sourpuss looking guy to tell me my kid is dumb?” 

In the end, the teacher sent them out into the hall as a reprimand. 

Bokuto snickered. “I didn’t even see the paisley,” he commented. 

“Eye for detail.” 


	20. KurooXreader sort of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo sees the cutest baby ever. 
> 
> college au

Kuroo, on his way to class across campus, stopped. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and he had spotted the _cutest_ baby he had ever seen in his life.

Forgoing all common public courtesy, he dropped his bag next to you, who was holding your baby in a carrier and lowered himself to be face to face with them. “Oh. My. Gosh.” He whispered as the baby stared at him with wide brown eyes. 

“Um, excuse me?” You cleared your throat, eyebrow ticking up in amusement. 

He glanced up, eyes glinting in the sun and smiled, only partially noting you were just as cute as your baby. “Sorry, you have the cutest baby I have ever seen,” he said as he made a cooing noise at them. 

“Thank you, but-.” 

“Sorry, I’m being rude! I’m Kuroo Tetsurou,” he didn’t bother rising, only going back to making faces at your child. 

“Right, I’m ____, and this is Hoshi, but-.” 

“Cute name for a cute baby, yes it is, yes!” He reached out a hand and poked Hoshi’s cheek, who opened his mouth and tried latching on. Kuroo pulled his hand back and chuckled. “No, no, no, that’s not for eating, no it isn’t, no-.” He was cut off as Hoshi’s chubby little fist caught the front of his hair in the death grip babies are known to have. 

You covered your mouth with one hand as Kuroo unsuccessfully tried to gently pull his hair away. “I’m sorry, I tried to say that his thing right now is grabbing hair,” you said with a grin. 

“I mean, it’s not too much of a problem,” Kuroo said, shrugging, “I’ll just be late to my class, it’s fine,” he said, going for flippant as he tugged at his hair again. Hoshi laughed, drool bubbling from his lips as he tugged, pulling Kuroo closer to you. 

“Sorry, I’ll get you free, just one second,” you promised, getting rid of your amused face and taking Hoshi’s tiny, chubby hand in yours. “Hoshi,” you said sternly, though your lips wobbled as you did so, “No, not nice. You don’t pull people’s hair,” you said as you uncurled his fists from Kuroo’s hair and pulled it away. 

Hoshi merely babbled at you and grabbed your loose hair. You sighed, gave Kuroo a resigned smile and said, “He’ll learn eventually.” 

Kuroo smiled as he finally focused on you. “You know, I could’ve stuck around longer with no problem, being by such cute people,” he said as he lifted his bag back onto his shoulder. 

You looked down with a small smile and shrugged, “We could set up a play date for you and Hoshi if you want,” you offered, trying hard not to grin as he laughed. 

“Why don’t you take my number and we’ll set something up, hm?” He suggested, having already pulled a scrap piece of paper and pen from his bag. You nodded. 


	21. KurooKen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I write bad pick up lines on your cup whenever I'm your barista" au

“Aaaand here’s a vanilla bean blend with a shot of espresso, for Kenma!” called Bokuto, a barely concealed grin on his face as Kenma stepped forward. Once Kenma picked up his cup, he frowned at the writing and met the eyes of Kuroo, who waved cheerily from the espresso machine and continued on making another order.

Kenma looked back at his cup, his name scrawled messily and beneath it written,  
 _Are you religious? Because you are the answer to my prayers~_

He rolled his eyes and left the coffee shop.

Kuroo pouted at the lack of reaction and sighed dramatically while Bokuto laughed. Akaashi shook his head and took the order for the next person in line. “Just ask him out already,” he said as he wrote the order onto a to-go cup.

“He’ll probably say no,” Kuroo said stubbornly, taking the cup and getting the order together. 

“He’ll probably file a complaint with the manager soon about harassment,” Akaashi retorted. 

“Hey, hey, heeey, Akaashi! Be more supportive!” Bokuto boomed, practically slamming the cup down onto the counter, “Dark roast with an espresso shot, for Iwaizumi!” 

——— 

“Another vanilla blend?” Kuroo purred, leaning over the counter and eyeing Kenma happily.

Kenma shook his head, took out his wallet and mumbled, “Dark roast.”

“Finals?” Kuroo asked as he filled the cup leisurely.

“Yes.” Kenma took the cup after paying and made his way to the sugar and cream before stopping and scrutinizing his cup,   
_If I were a cat, I’d spend all 9 lives with you._

Kenma turned to give Kuroo a deadpan stare. He shook his head, fighting back a smile as he left the shop. 

Kuroo grinned and turned to his other coworker, Oikawa, “See that?” he asked happily, “He almost smiled!” 

Oikawa grinned and said, “I wonder if that’d work with Iwa-chan?” 

Their youngest worker, Kageyama, muttered, “He’d probably hit you.” He smirked to himself as Oikawa turned to him and exclaimed, “Shut up, stuuupid!” 

———

Kenma tilted his head to the side as he bumped into his usual barista outside of the coffee shop. 

Kuroo looked delighted at the surprise. “Well, well~ Fate _must_ be working overtime,” he said brightly.

Kenma shrugged, pulled his PSP out from his pocket and restarted his trek to class. Kuroo stepped up to his side. “Not stopping for coffee today?” He asked.

“My coffee funds were cut off for the next week,” Kenma said without looking up. 

“Coffee funds?” 

Kenma glanced up, “I spent too much money on coffee, so I’m cut off.” 

Kuroo grinned. “Would you like a cup? My treat.”

Kenma looked considerate but then shook his head, “I’ll be late for class…maybe another time,” he bowed his head quickly and continued walking.

Kuroo looked thoughtful before grinning once more. “I’ll see you around then!” He called, waving and not feeling hurt when Kenma didn’t respond. 

——-

Kenma stepped into the coffee shop and took an appreciative sniff of the fresh coffee. He caught Kuroo’s spectacular face plant, and neared the counter just as Kuroo popped back up from behind the counter, looking flustered as Kenma caught his eye with a small smirk. 

Trying to look cool, he smoothed his hair and grinned widely at Kenma, causing the shorter boy to pause and avert his eyes. “Coffee fund back up and running?” he asked teasingly. 

Kenma looked back up at him and shrugged. “I got a job,” he said with a small twist to his lips. 

“Ah, couldn’t wait to see me again, hm?” Kuroo asked lightly. Kenma didn’t bother denying it. He only rolled his eyes and said, “I want a caramel blend.” 

“Coming right up,” Kuroo said happily, writing on Kenma’s cup.

When he picked his order up from Bokuto, he looked at the side for the newest pick up line and wasn’t disappointed.  
 _Do you have a bandaid? I scraped my knee falling for you._

He couldn’t help but crack a smile as he left the shop.

Kuroo grinned proudly and puffed up his chest.

———-

Kenma had somewhat began looking forward to his daily coffee, always a bit more chipper after reading the pick up lines. 

When Kuroo hadn’t been in once over the next week, he was more than a little irritated that he was wasting his time going to the shop instead of studying. He stopped Akaashi as he picked up his coffee and asked him, “Where’s Kuroo?” 

Akaashi shrugged, “Studying for his LSAT.”

Kenma frowned but nodded, thanking the other and leaving. 

He pulled out his phone to check the time and glanced up just in time to spot Kuroo feet from him, looking bedraggled and tired. Dropping his cup in surprise, he looked down at it and then back to Kuroo, who blinked down at him. “You okay?” Kuroo asked.

“Looks like I should be asking _you_ that,” Kenma replied, sullenly looking down at his wasted coffee. “Sorry, but you owe me a new coffee.”

Kuroo looked baffled. “Why?” 

Kenma’s face blazed red but he steeled himself, eyes closed, and said, “Because when I looked at you, I dropped mine.”

He peeked an eye open. Kuroo had a wide grin on his face, “Well, in that case, I’d be more than happy to,” he said, gently guiding Kenma back to the shop with his hand at the small of the other’s back. “Say, what’s your shirt made of?” 

“Huh? Um-.”

“Feels like boyfriend material,” Kuroo continued. 

Kenma groaned and dropped his head back to give Kuroo an unimpressed look.


	22. Tsukishimaxreader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You give Tsukki his Christmas gift early.

You shuffled your feet as you waited outside the gym, swinging your hands back and forth as you waited for Kei. When he finally appeared, Yamaguchi not too far behind, you smiled brightly at the pair. “Kei-kun!” you waved, stepping up to him and beaming, you turned a quick smile at Yamaguchi, “Yama-kun,” you greeted.

He nodded to you in return and pointed towards the school gate. “I’ll let you talk,” he said and started on ahead. 

You pulled your bag from your back and started digging through it. “I–well, you know how my family is going away for Christmas to the hot springs in Noboribetsu tomorrow,” he made a confirmation noise, “Yeah, so I figured I’d give you your gift now, instead of late on New Years.” 

“You do hate being late,” he remarked. 

You made a face at him briefly before pulling the gift card from your bag. “I figured you’d know what you want the most outta anyone, so I got you a gift card from that place you like going to when we shop together,” you held it out with a small bow, grinning in earnest. 

He raised an eyebrow at it as he took it, before tucking it into his pocket. “Do you want your thank you note now, or when you get back?” He asked with a bored look. 

You blinked, squinted at him, and shrugged. You figured since you two had just started dating not long ago, some formalities were still expected. “I don’t need a thank you note, just a simple ‘nice’ or whatever will be suffi-.” 

He leaned down and pressed a chase kiss to your lips–nearly missing in the process–as a blush spread across his cheeks. “Thanks,” he mumbled as he pulled away and straightened. 

You mentally short circuited. 

Your first kiss with Kei. 

Your first kiss with him and he almost missed your lips entirely. 

Your face was hot but you nodded enthusiastically, pulling him back down and planting a firmer kiss to his lips. “Thank _you_.” 

He spluttered, “For _what_?” as you let him go. 

You shrugged. “I’m sure your present you’ll give me when I get back will be nice enough to warrant a thank you note,” you said with a wink. 

He rolled his eyes, face returning to its cool mask, though you knew he was hiding his flustered state as best as he could. He placed his hand on your head as he stepped passed you. “Come on, I’ll walk you to the station.” 

“Alright,” you looped your arm through his and smiled at him, causing him to look away from you and tsk, though he didn’t pull away. 


	23. Takeda/Student-reader - part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, a 3rd year, have a crush on Takeda. It's pretty pathetic, and your confession? Forget about it~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really write student/teacher bec it kinda makes me really uncomfortable? So I ambiguously ended it...If you want, I could write a sequel like 5 years later, or something?

Your friends started giggling the minute he walked in. You shushed them and even went so far to push one over because they wouldn’t shut up. He looked over at your group and flashed you guys a smile. You felt your face burn but returned the smile nonetheless. 

One started laughing really hard after you greeted him with a simple, “Good morning, sensei,” and you had to turn to give her an odd look. 

She dropped her head onto the desk and whispered between gasps, “Notice me sensei-senpai.” 

You merely covered your face with one hand and shook your head, “Dumbasses,” you mumbled while your friends dissolved into laughter around you. You should never have told them about your crush on Takeda-sensei. 

“Class, can I get your attention now?” Takeda called, smiling once everyone settled. You melted onto your desk and kept your eyes straight on your paper as he prattled on about the book you were reading. You would never pass this class if you looked at him while he taught. 

“Ne, look at him,” came Megumi’s voice from behind you with the incessant poking of her pencil. 

“No.” 

“You’ll regret it if you don’t,” she whispered back. 

You glanced up and let out a small groan. “Why…?” you whined quietly, head refusing to drop back to your desk as you stared. 

Takeda stood at the front with a smudge of chalk dust on the bridge of his nose, book in hand, standing tall to show how a samurai would posture themselves. 

Megumi snickered behind you and you picked up your eraser and threw it backwards without looking. You heard her whine about erasers hitting eyes but didn’t bother apologizing. It was her fault you weren’t going to hear a word for the rest of the class. 

When class finally did end, you got up to get your lunch but stalled as Nishinoya entered the classroom and went to talk to Takeda. You were nosy after all. 

Nishinoya grinned at you in passing but you couldn’t get the thought of Takeda in volleyball shorts out of your head so you just nodded your head distractedly back. 

When you sat back at your desk, your friends began talking and when Megumi asked what had you so distracted. You merely mumbled, “Volleyball shorts.” 

“They’re not that bad-.”

“90s volleyball shorts.” 

There was a chorused ‘oooh’. 

“Wait, why are you thinking of volleyball shorts?” Nana asked, taking a bite of your chicken while you continued to space out. You snapped out of your stupor and smacked her hand away from your food. 

“Takeda-sensei is the faculty advisor for the boys’ team.” 

“Oooooooooh,” they chorused once again. You nodded.

“You wanna go watch a practice?” Megumi asked curiously.

“Can we do that?” You asked, finally starting to eat your lunch. 

“YEAH!” Nana pushed you slightly and looked excited. “We can even see Tanaka,” she whispered conspiratorially. 

You snorted slightly but nodded at her. 

When it came time to go to the gym, both your friends had excuses not to be able to go. You were stubborn though, and mustered up the courage to slide the door open. 

All eyes turned to you. You froze up until Nishinoya bound up to you. “Hey! What ya doing here?” He asked. 

“Oh u-um well, I wanted to watch? Is that okay?” You felt heat crawl across your face as he scrutinized you. 

After a moment, he nodded. “Yes, sure! Be sure to cheer us on when we do well, 'kay?” He teased with a grin.

“R-right…um…where can I sit?” You asked, looking around the sparse seating. 

“You can go up there?” He pointed at the walkway above you, “Or sit with them!” He pointed to the coach and Takeda-sensei. You nodded quickly and jogged towards them, bowing quickly to them and apologizing for causing delays. 

Ukai waved you off and nodded to a seat next to Yachi. You took your seat and nervously smiled at her. 

-:-

It took a week of joining Yachi on the sidelines and somewhat watching their practice while you took every chance to talk to Takeda-sensei for them to start questioning your presence. 

You only half heard whispered questions on why you were there and who you were watching for. You had a feeling they even got Yachi into the mix of their musings, as well. 

She nervously questioned you one day, her hands twisting as she gave you a smile. “S-so, do you like volleyball?” she asked as a bead of sweat dropped down her forehead.

You gave her a noncommittal shrug, “It’s entertaining.” 

“It is, right?” She gave you a relieved look, glanced out the corner of her eye at the boys badly trying to inconspicuously listen in, and whispered conspiratorially, “I mean, the view isn’t bad, either, right?” 

You looked at her, eyebrows raised, before grinning and shrugging once more. “Yeah, s'not bad.” You continued pulling the towels the boys would need out of the bag, “I’m not really one for looking at boys younger than me, though,” you added with a wink. She blushed. 

“U-um, so…?” she crossed her arms but dropped them to fiddle with her skirt, “So do you get along with Nishinoya or Tanaka?” 

You scratched your chin thoughtfully, “I guess? I’m not in either of their classes.” 

“Oh, then Ennoshita?” She asked, perking up at the revelation. 

“Yeah, I’m in his, but we never really talk?” You puckered your lips and shrugged. “Really, I just watched the inter high last year so I wanted to check out our team,” you said with a grin on your face. You did see a match or two of the inter high, but that had only been because Nana had dragged you to it. 

“Oooooohhhhh!” She nodded her head, “Okay, that makes sense,” she said with a smile. 

You grinned at her and went about your business of handing out towels as practice ended.

-:-

“____!” Nana whined your name as she hung herself off your neck, causing you to stumble sideways. “I’m sorry I haven’t gone to any of the practices with you,” she wailed. 

You pried her off you and righted her standing as you took a step away, “S'ok,” you said calmly. 

She pouted at you all the way to your class. “Really, homework and my job have been killing me slowly,” she sighed. 

“It’s okay, really,” you said soothingly. 

“I really wanted to see how Tanaka is taking the Ace position, too,” she whispered as you sat down. 

“Like a duck to water,” you answered, unveiling your bento. 

“I knew he would,” she said with a dreamy sigh. 

“Why don’t you talk to him?” You asked, popping a clump of rice into your mouth. 

“Are you kidding?! He’s probably drowning in confessions-,” you snorted, “he doesn’t need mine.” 

You patted her shoulder. “I swear, he would probably be really shocked and in awe that you confessed to him,” you said. 

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Hmm,” she scrutinized you momentarily. “Okay, maybe,” she pulled her food out of her bag. “What about Takeda-sensei?” She asked.

You covered her mouth and looked around. “Shush! What have I told you about speaking about that?” 

“Not to,” she said behind your hand. 

“Yes, now shh!” 

“But seriously!” She scooted her chair closer to you, “It’s gonna be 3 years of crushing on him, you should confess before you graduate and never see him again,” she whispered. 

“He’s a teacher,” you pointed out, “The best he’d be able to do is gently remind me he’s too old for me and that I could do better by finding someone my age and blah-blah-blah,” you gave her a flat look, “Believe me, I’ve thought of every scenario there is, and they either end up with him rejecting me, us in a secret relationship where it goes bad, or like the 1 percent of a situation where he tells me to wait until graduation and I’m 18, and then we can be together, but like I said! That’s only got a 1 percent chance of happening!” You inhaled after your long, hissed rant. 

She covered her mouth to stop from laughing at you. You rolled your eyes. “I’ll be fine just going to practices to see him once in a while and to take his class and just…be there,” you said with a wave of your hands.

“If you say so…” 

-:-

You were not okay with just being there once a week at practice and in his lessons every week. You physically ached at being just another student to him, even if you deluded yourself once in a while to his smiles being extra friendly to you; you knew they weren’t. 

“I can’t do thiiiiis,” you whined to your friends on the roof of the school. They looked towards the edge of the building and scooted closer to you, blocking your view of anything other than them. You smacked Megumi and Nana’s arms. “I didn’t mean it like that!” You snapped, frowning at them.

“Why are we up here then?” Megumi asked, sitting down and pulling you with her. 

“It’s a beautiful day and I can’t stand seeing Takeda-sensei’s beautiful face in the halls, like wow he needs to go away.” 

The two glanced at each other. “What do you want to do, then?” Nana asked, sitting in front of you. 

“I think I need to confess.”

“At a church?” Megumi asked.

“How western of you,” Nana added. 

You smacked their legs. “I mean to Takeda-sensei, you asses!” 

“Oh, okay, that makes more sense,” Megumi said with a nod of her head. 

“Valentine’s is coming up soon? Maybe give him chocolates?” 

You made a face, “Wouldn’t that make it seem like I’m childish?”

They looked aghast. “No waaaaay!” They chorused. 

You were unconvinced but shrugged, “I’ll just make chocolates and give them to him, then,” you said with a sigh. 

“You can help me make some for Tanaka, too!” Nana said with a grin. 

You grinned at her excitement. 

-/-

It took all day to track down Takeda-sensei and to get him alone as well. You were honestly exhausted. He gave you a friendly smile, hands clasped in front of himself nervously.

You briefly stopped and had to remember he was a teacher and how this could turn awkward extremely fast. 

You still had until graduation to see him in class. You enjoyed being at the volleyball practices. You liked the easy friendship you’ve gained with him, Ukai, and Yachi. 

You froze up when he looked at you with a questioning expression. “Is everything okay, ____-san?” He asked, peering into your panicked eyes. 

“Y-yes!” You squeaked, feeling your face heat up. “I-I…umm…” You cleared your throat, “Nice day, hey?” 

“Hm?” He looked out the window at the clear sky and then nodded at you, smiling. You felt aflutter. “Now, why did you call me out here?” He asked. 

“Well, I mean, um…I…aahhh?” You closed to your eyes to compose yourself. “I…can’t…”

He looked closer then before, “You can’t…?” 

“I mean,” you pulled your bag to your front and started rummaging through it, “I…” You mentally swore at your cowardice. “I can’t make it to practice today, can you hand these out to the team and everyone else?” You said as you pulled out a couple of bags of chocolate. You were going to give them to the guys yourself and had a special bag for Takeda-sensei among them, so you shoved the 2 bags into his arms and gave him a fake cheery look before dashing off. 

You were probably imagining the disappointment on his face, right? 

When you rounded the corner of the block down from the school, you leaned onto your knees, panting for breath when the situation caught up to you. 

You swore loudly at one key issue. 

The confession note.  
Attached to the chocolates meant for Takeda-sensei. 

“Why must life hate meeeeeeeeee?” You wailed as you literally ran home. 

Your life was over.


	24. Takedaxstudent!reader pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the TakedaxStudent!Reader I did, with a time skip just to move it along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah idk if you want a continuation you can request it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

You were utterly fucked. You had to change schools. You had to. How could you face Takeda now? You were in anguish as you told Megumi and Nana. 

“I fucked up, I fucked up, I fucked up, I fucked up,” you repeated as you paced the rooftop. You’d taken to being on the roof during any breaks or free time, and hiding at the back of the classes as best you could for the passed three weeks. 

Takeda had tried to talk to you a couple of times before giving up, though that surprised you because you knew how tenacious he could be. 

Ennoshita had asked you why you hadn’t been going to the practices like you used to, even going as far as telling you how he quit volleyball for a while, until you cut him off with, “I just don’t have time!” And promptly ran away. 

Nishinoya and Tanaka had ambushed you early in the morning the first week you’d skipped going to their practices, armed with cookies and coffee as bribes. You had to shake them off with the same excuse, elaborating your lie that your parents had signed you up for cram school so you could ace your final exams. You weren’t one hundred percent sure they bought it but it was enough that they got off your back. 

It was when the second years had come up to you, lead by Yachi, that you nearly broke and told them the reason. Thankfully, Nana had been there with her smooth lies and convincing smile that got them to believe that you really were just busy looking for a job and extra school. Yachi had given you a pitying look as she led the four boys away. 

-/-/-

It had been seven long weeks. 

You clung to Nana as she started walking to the stairs to the roof. You needed moral support. “I can’t do this!” You said once she dropped you. 

“Do what?” She asked, stretching her back out. 

“Keep, keep…keep avoiding Takeda-sensei!” 

Nana lit up. “That’s right! You can’t do that!”

“I gotta…I gotta confront him!” 

“Yeah!” 

“Before we graduate!” 

“Yeah!”

You sat up with a determined look. Your determination only lasted as long as it took Megumi to join the two of you. “MEGUMI-CHAN!” You wailed, clinging to her. “I tried pumping myself up to talk to Takeda-sensei! _What was I thinking_?”

She pushed you off of her. “Are we going to be stuck up here for the rest of the year?” She asked. 

You pouted at her. 

She sighed and jerked her head to the stairs. “That Hinata guy wanted to talk to you,” she said. You squinted at her but nodded slowly, stepping down the stairs cautiously. 

When you reached the bottom, Hinata beamed up at you. “Hey!” 

“Hey?” 

He smiled some more. “I just wanted to ask why you why you’re not coming to our practices anymore?” 

You hunched your shoulders. “I told you guys–I’m busy.” 

“Yeah, I don’t believe that.” The smile hadn’t left his face. 

You rolled your eyes. “You don’t need to believe it, Hinata. I was never an official member of the club, so I’m not required to go,” you shrugged as you stepped back. “Is that all?” 

“Oh, no,” he held up a package. “This is from us, the team, to thank you for the giri chocolates you made us. Takeda-sensei bought them, but it’s supposed to be from all of us,” he said as he handed it to you. 

You blinked down at it. “White day was almost three weeks ago,” you said dumbly. 

“Yeah, Takeda-sensei thought we gave you white day chocolate so he didn't say anything until he found out we didn't and went to buy this and told me to give it to you,” Hinata explained. 

“Oh…okay.” You looked at it. There was a card in the package. “Thanks?” 

“No problem!” He waved as he left. You opened the plastic wrapping and pulled the card out.

_A peace offering._

You stared at it as you ascended the steps. Nana and Megumi were on you in seconds, snatching the chocolate and card from you without warning. 

“OooOOOH!” Megumi crowed, pushing the card into your face. “He let you down easy.” 

You blinked at her and then Nana before nodding. “Not like I expected anything else, right?” You said faintly. 

“Right.”

“Now we can go back to being normal and eating our lunch in class.” 

You rolled your eyes but smiled. “Right.” You frowned down at the card and sighed as you took a bite of chocolate. “Back to normal.” 

***5 year reunion***

“Oh, woooow…this is as cheesy as I thought it would be!” You said happily, entering the gym you used to frequent.

Megumi pushed your shoulder. “I worked really hard at planning this, you ass!” she said with a small glare. You grinned at her in appeasement. “Oh, guess who’s being a _chaperone_?” She asked as you stopped by the punch bowl. You gave her the side eye as if to say ' _No_ '. “Yep.” 

“No.” 

She looked like the cat who got the cream. 

You couldn’t say anything as you heard your name shouted and then was tackled from behind. “You came!” Nishinoya exclaimed, hugging you around the neck. Tanaka had the both of you in his embrace. You tried to shimmy away from them but was caught. 

Megumi excused herself with, “I’m going to go see if Nana is here yet.” 

You gave the two men a long suffering smile. “It’s great to see you guys.” 

“Yeah! Did you see Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita yet?” Tanaka asked as he let the two of you go. 

“No, I literally just got here,” you said. 

"They said they would be here," Tanaka said thoughtfully, scanning the crowd. You joined him in the search. He spotted _him_ before you did. "IT'S TAKEDA-SENSEI!" He hollered loud enough to draw attention to the three of you standing by the refreshment table. You didn't have any time to hide as said sensei walked towards your troop. 

He greeted the two beside you and paused as he turned to you. He seemed to study your face intently, eyes roving from your eyes, to your hair, to your mouth, with a quick scan of you before he smiled bashfully. "I'm sorry, _____-chan, I didn't recognize you at first." 

You rubbed the back of your head with an awkward chuckle. "Takeda-sensei," you glanced at the other two, "It's so good to see you," you said with a minuscule bow. He was looking as adorable as he always did, if not a little older. 

You still wanted to corrupt the innocent air he gave off. 

'I am a horrible person' you couldn't help but think. 


	25. Takeda-Reader pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're back from university and now you're juggling a morning job, coaching the girls' team, and trying to get your mom off your back for marriage. It's all a bit much, but Takeda's there, so it's pretty much worth it.

Takeda smiled at you and then at Nishinoya and Tanaka. “It’s so great seeing you guys again!” he said, patting their shoulders.

“It’s nice seeing you, too, sensei,” Tanaka said with a shoulder clap of his own.

“So, what have you been up to?” Takeda asked.

“I started at the company my dad is at, and then I also got ____-chan a job there part time,” Tanaka said with a puff of his chest. 

You gave him a small grin but then looked at Takeda. “Not like I didn’t have an amazing resume, hey?” you said as you elbowed your old classmate.

Tanaka rubbed his side and said, “Well, I’m sure that helped.”

“Why only part time?” Takeda asked curiously.

“Ah, you know how some companies are with female employees,” Nishinoya piped up. “They’re probably thinking ____-chan will marry Tanaka!” he exclaimed with a laugh.

You were only slightly embarrassed as you nudged him. “Shut up.” 

Tanaka only laughed. Hard. You punched his arm when his laughter didn’t die down. “Sorry, sorry!” he wiped away a tear. “Just...me...and you?” he sniggered. “You wouldn’t look twice at me, come on,” he added when you almost looked offended.

“Yeah, too busy mooning after _someone_ already,” Nishinoya cooed. You smacked his arm as your face heated up.

“Anyways, yes--I’m only doing part time at the moment.” You said, in hopes that they would stop bothering you with their incessant eyebrow wiggles and nudging.

Takeda just looked between the three of you with a smile on his face. “What are your hours like, since it’s only part time?” he asked.

The back of Nishinoya’s head popped into your field of vision. “Why, huh?” he bounced again, “Are you hoping she’s free? Preferably after school hours?” he asked, hands waving.

You were in middle of trying to stop his bouncing by putting him into a headlock when Takeda said, “Actually, yes.”

The three of you froze and gazed at your old sensei as he grinned widely at you. “Do you still know the rules and techniques in volleyball?” he asked.

The three of you nearly face planted but you nodded. “Yes, I’ve been keeping up with volleyball--I was even on a neighbourhood team when I was at school!” you were quite proud of yourself with that. You were far from being a professional player but you were decent, and you knew the basics of making a good team from your constant helping Yachi in your last year and the management of the neighbourhood team until they dragged you into playing with them.

Takeda grinned brightly. “The girls are looking for a coach, you know,” he took your arm and you wanted to melt. “I’m sure if you had time, they’d be happy to have an alumni of the school as their coach,” he added as he steered you away from Nishinoya and Tanaka.

“Yeah?” you asked breathlessly.

“Yes.” He stopped you in front of a woman who looked a little older than him and bowed to her. “Hello, Karin-san,” he greeted. You clumsily bowed in confusion. The lady greeted him back and he gestured to you, “This is the one I was telling you about,” he said in lieu of her intrigued expression.

“Oh! The girl who could be the coach?” she asked loudly.

You cringed and turned to Takeda. “Sensei, really, I don’t think I’d be cut out for coaching high school girls, I mean-.”

Takeda took your arms and you stopped talking. “I have one hundred percent faith in your abilities,” he said soothingly, nodding slowly. You nodded along. “I’ll also _always_ be there if you need help,” he added and you stopped nodding, spine straightening as you went rigid.

Karin looked between the two of you and laughed, “Well, well, well,” she pulled your attention away from Takeda and hooked her arm around your shoulders. “I think this will be very interesting,” she said as she lead you away, “Of course if you become the coach, you’re going to make the hours of practice, so that’s entirely up to you, you know.”

“Yes, ma’am,” you squeaked.

“And there really shouldn’t be any canoodling between teachers and coaches-.”

“I would never!” you squealed, your face heating up to the tips of your ears.

“I’m just saying, dear,” she drawled with a wicked grin.

You swallowed nervously at her look. Wishing for a way out, you couldn’t help but feel all the relief in the world at seeing Kinoshita, Ennoshita, and Narita. “Sorry, ma’am,” you said as you pulled away. “I just seen some friends that I haven’t seen yet! I will report to you on Monday?” at her nod, you bolted to the three and hid between them after a quick, “Hey, guys.”

They accepted the group hug you had them in, pulling you close with cheerful greetings. You reunited with Tanaka and Nishinoya as well and tried to avoid Takeda and Karin as much as possible for the rest of the night. Megumi and Nana were both busy with making sure the night went smoothly, so you only seen them and shared snippets of conversation.

 

-0-0-

 

“You’re going to become a Christmas cake!” your mom exclaimed when you returned to your childhood home that night at a reasonable hour.

“And you’re going to become more outdated than that saying, but you don’t hear me telling you to get with the times,” you replied with a laugh. She huffed. “Shouldn’t you be _glad_ I’m not out with some guy I reunited with at the reunion?” you asked.

“I would rather you get a date before you’re too old!”

“Oh gosh, Mom.” You shook your head at her and ascended the stairs. “I start my new job tomorrow, so I have to go to bed. Goodnight.” You waved at her and she sighed dramatically after you. She’d been hoping you would find someone in university to eventually marry and have kids with, and the reunion had been a little miracle for her in terms of you getting a potential date. That was not going as planned on her end, as your feelings for Takeda hadn’t diminished, much to your (and her unknown) ire.

When you talked to Nishinoya and Tanaka after your run in with Karin, Nishinoya’s eyes shined and a grin stretched over his face. “Finally going to go for it, eh?” he teased, jabbing you in the side with his elbow and laughing when you immediately became flustered.

You buried your face under your pillows and made a long whining sound as images flashed before you, Takeda’s smiling face showing up over and over again. “I hate everything,” you grumbled, though the smile never left your face.

Your hours were 8am to noon on weekdays and weekends, so your afternoons were free from 12:00 onwards. The weekend passed by in a blur of paperwork and filing, and boredom. 

When monday came, and you rushed to Karasuno afterwards, you entered the teacher’s office and found Karin. She looked surprised to see you, but then a grin stretched across her face as she faced you. “So good to see you, dear! I wasn’t sure if you were going to come,” she said as she beckoned you closer.

“Ah, yes! Sorry!” you bowed quickly, “I work mornings, and came here as soon as my shift was over,” you said with a waving hand.

She smiled. “I can tell.”

You looked down at your office outfit and gave her an embarrassed smile. “Well, I didn’t know how long it would take to get here, so I came right away…” you coughed into your fist as you glanced around at the other teachers. “I see I can at least change and get lunch before I come, I guess,” you added as your gaze settled back on her.

“Yes, I suppose you can,” her smile never left her face as she stood and motioned you to follow her. “I’ll show you the gym and the facilities--and also give you the spare key to the storage room and gym when we’re done, and you can meet the team! I’ve called them to come after school, just a sort of meet and greet, you know?” she said, hand at the small of your back as she steered you out of the office.

“Ah, right.” You let her steer you down the hall and outside. It was quiet as you entered the gym. It was spotless and looked wholly unused. “Do the girls practice at all?” you asked.

“Of course!” Karin looked mildly annoyed. “It’s just impeccable cleaning that makes it look like they don’t!” she seemed very offended.

You apologized and bowed. “Sorry, it is just incredibly clean,” you said.

“That’s fine.” She sniffed. “The team will be here within an hour. Do what you must before then,” she said as she dropped a set of keys into your hand. “The captain has the other set.”

“Alright, thank you,” you bowed again and didn’t rise until she left the gym, sliding the door shut noisily behind her. You breathed a sigh of relief and went to the storage room to quickly pull on your track suit you had packed. It fit comfortably and was somewhat worn in the more active areas. You really didn’t care if you looked like a bum in it, so long as you were able to move in it.

Setting the nets up and taking the balls out to check nearly took you an hour and you mentally cursed meticulous testing when the first of the girls arrived with you mid-serve. You froze up and the ball hit you on the head. They were worried but you waved them off, embarrassment rolling off you in waves. “I’m fine, I’m fine!” you said with a laugh, face flushed as you waved them off. “Sorry, how many more are we waiting for?” you asked.

“Miki got held back after class, coach,” one of the girls called as she entered. 

“Okay, anyone else?” you asked.

“Just Miki and…” they looked amongst each other. “Teri will be late...like always.”

You made a face but nodded, “Okay, can you guys tell me your positions and numbers you usually wear?” you asked. They did so and you jotted it down onto one of your spare clipboards from work.

The door slid open and you were ready to greet the stragglers, only to choke on your greeting at seeing Takeda. “Sensei!” you squeaked.

He just grinned at you as he entered, waving to the girls present. “I see you’ve already met your team,” he said conversationally.

“Ah, yes! We’ve only got one that’s late, um, for some reason.” You held up your clipboard with a nervous smile.

He lowered it and said, “Relax! It gets easier with time.”

“Right,” his arm dropped from yours and he turned to the girls. “Please take care of my ex-student,” he requested as he bowed. “She is doing this as a favour for me and Karin-sensei,” he added when he got some less than happy mutterings back.

“Ah, it’s no problem!” you said quickly, waving your hands, “I love volleyball, so it’ll be amazing to coach you all,” you added when Takeda stood and faced you.

The captain of the team raised her hand and waited to be called on. You did. She stepped forward and said, “We all hate losing. We want to go to nationals no matter what, so please do not take it easy on us just because you’re new.”

You blinked and Takeda scolded her lightly. You reached out and touched his arm, causing him to stop and look at you. “She’s right.” You pulled your hand away and then smiled. “I’ll do my best to coach and mentor you to go to Nationals,” and bowed deeply to them. They all yelled their acceptance as they bowed back.

Takeda looked a little emotional. “I have to get to the boys’ practice. Good luck!” he said as he left the gym.

You sucked in a deep breath and then yelled, “Warm ups!”

They all stood straight and yelled back, “Ossu!”

You didn’t want to admit you got a little dewy eyed.

 

-0-

 

“Hey, _____-chan!” Ukai yelled as he and Takeda exited the gym after the current Karasuno boys’ team left. You waved, utterly exhausted. “Come on, tell Sensei here that we need to celebrate our reunion!” he said as he dropped an arm around your shoulders. “It hasn’t been the same since you graduated,” he added with a sharp grin.

“I only helped Yachi for like, a year,” you replied, giving him a confused look.

“Schematics!” he boomed, laughing as he dragged Takeda against his other side. “We need to go get drinks!” he added as he steered you out of the school gates.

You shimmied out of his hold and said, as polite as you could. “I’ll pass. I have work in the morning.”

“Bah, you’re a salaryman now, aren’t you?” Ukai said with a wave of his hand.

“Yes, technically-.”

“Then you gotta get used to the drink all night and then get up early life, come!” he dragged you back with a snicker. “One drink,” he added.

Takeda just shrugged his shoulders at you. “One drink can’t hurt, can it, _____-chan?”

You were utterly weak. “Yeah, fine. One drink, though!” you said as you pointed at Ukai threateningly.

He pulled his arms off the two of you and held his hands up in surrender. “Yes, yes! One drink for you and then you can run off home and leave the clingy-drunk sensei to me,” he said with a huff.

You paused in your stern look to glance at Takeda, who looked embarrassed but was still giving Ukai an exasperated look. “That’s dirty,” you muttered as you allowed him to laugh and drag you two to the nearest bar.

Takeda sat between the two of you and ordered a round of drinks. “How was your first practice?” he asked. Ukai leaned around him to listen.

You shrugged dramatically, picking up the beer set in front of you with a slight wrinkle of your nose. “It was...interesting,” you said as you took a drink. “They wanted hardcore tough coach, right?” you asked.

“The captain seemed to want one, yes,” Takeda confirmed.

“Right, so, I set up warm ups, and then diving, and suicides--to get their agility up, you know?”

“They didn’t like it?” Ukai asked.

“Some of them didn’t even know what the exercises were,” you said with an exasperated look. “So, check me doing suicides and dives with them for a good half hour-.”

“You must be very sore,” Takeda said with an apologetic look.

“Ah, yeah, somewhat,” you shrugged again. “Nothing a massage wouldn’t fix,” you added and he smiled, though he looked away with a flush.

Ukai looked between the two of you and then laughed, “I’m going home.”

You picked up the food menu but paused, “Wait, what?” you looked at him as he pushed his beer to Takeda. “You’re the one who invited us to this!” you said with an exasperated look.

“I don’t wanna be a third wheel,” he said with a wink, causing you and Takeda to glance at each other and then look away. “Plus, you said it yourself! Practices are hard! Especially for an old man like me,” he said it with an exaggerated stretch and groan.

“You’re not that old,” you huffed when Takeda chuckled uneasily.

“I’m just gonna go soak these old bones and hope I’m not stiff in the morning,” Ukai continued as he made his lazy way out of the bar, waving at you two with a, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!~”

You only wanted to throw your shoe at him a little bit. He left and it was just the two of you now.

“I could eat,” Takeda said as the silence had stretched between you.

You almost forgot about the menu in your hands. Looking at it, you looked at him and saw his tentative smile. “Yeah, yeah...same,” you cleared your throat and leaned closer to share the menu, glancing at him out the corner of your eye. “Careful, sensei--someone might think this is a date.” You meant it lightly, teasingly if you will.

His cheeks took on a red hue, “I wouldn’t be opposed to that,” he whispered.

You nearly choked on your spit, and you tried to suppress your smile as you said, “I still wouldn’t mind, either.”

It was his turn to make a noise and turn to look at you. “Still?” he asked in astonishment.

You snatched the menu back and hid your face. “It’s pathetic, right?”

He pulled the menu down and peered into your face and said, “No, it isn’t.” After a moment he sighed, “It’s pathetic that an old man like me had hoped-.”

“You’re not that old, come on-.”

“Because you’re so young-.”

“I’m not that young, come on.”

He looked at you and then chuckled, shaking his head. “You were very young, and still are.” He looked worried. “What would your parents say?” he asked, eyebrows scrunching together.

“Honestly, sensei?” you blew a long breath out and he looked worried. “They’d probably be all, ‘Finally! I thought you would never find someone to settle down with, let alone date!’,” you gave him an exasperated look. “My mom called me a Christmas cake the other day,” you added in an undertone.

He laughed. “That saying is so old.”

“Yes, I know! I told her that!” You exclaimed, “She just wants grandbabies, I think.” You made a face and then caught his surprised look. “Don’t get me wrong, sensei, I do want that, just...not right away?”

He nodded seriously at that. “Not right away.”

You gave him a slow grin and you _had_ to say what was on your mind. “I am totally open to trying, though.”

It took a moment for him to catch on and when he did, his whole face went red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you're happy with this! I know the ending is rly ambiguous lmao but I don't write porn :3c (I probably can, but I just...don't want to)
> 
> Uuuuhhhhhh also I really can't think of what happens next, so if you want another one, you gotta send me a prompt with it lol

**Author's Note:**

> You can request things @ 
> 
> ehjaywritestuff.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> It's legit always open.


End file.
